Great Work (Civ5)
Great Works are a new feature introduced in the Brave New World expansion pack as part of the new Culture mechanics of the expansion. They represent exceptional achievements of the culture of your civilization, capable of spreading its fame all over the globe. Unlike normal culture, which consists of base-level events such as regular theater presentations, novel writing, or the occasional inauguration of a new Monument, the appearance of a Great Work is a very important event, contributing to the "external" pressure your civilization exerts to the other civilizations, represented by the Tourism stat. Great Works are the exceptional creations of Great People. They can also be acquired via conquest, however, or after your civilization develops their interest in ancient Artifacts and starts digging them up from the ruins of the past. When a piece of Great Work is completed, an actual image of the Great Work of Art, an excerpt of the actual Great Work of Music or an actual quote from the Great Work of Writing is displayed or played on the screen. Types of Great Works There are four main types of Great Works: *'Great Work of Writing' (GWW) - a novel, poetry collection, etc., created by a Great Writer. *'Great Work of Art' (GWA) - a painting, statue, etc., created by a Great Artist. *'Great Work of Music' (GWM) - a symphony, song, etc., created by a Great Musician. *'Artifact' - dug up by an Archaeologist from an Antiquity Site. Artifact These are remains from the past, interesting objects such as ancient pottery, metal objects, and golden trinkets. They are created by excavating an Archaeological Dig, and are largely identical to Great Works of Art (thus they go in their slots). A special type of Artifacts have been added with the Fall 2013 patch, which are essentially landmark writings from antiquity. They can only be found from Hidden Antiquity Sites, and are equivalent to a Great Work of Writing, thus going into the respective slots (instead of into Great Work of Art slots where other Artifacts usually go). For more info on obtaining Artifacts, check the Archaeology article. Great Work Properties Each Great Work belongs to a certain era and a certain civilization. For Great Works, this depends on which civilization produced the Great Person that made the work, and when exactly it was created. Here the game tracks which era the civilization was in when the "Create a Great Work" ability was activated, rather than when the Great Person itself was generated. For Artifacts, it tracks which civilization (or city-state) was involved in the event that generated the historical site, and in what era the event happened. These properties are important for the Theming Bonuses of Museums and wonders. Using Great Works Great Works are used by placing them in appropriate buildings, where they can be accessed by the public. In fact, you can't even create a Great Work if there isn't an appropriate slot somewhere in your empire! Whenever you produce a Great Work, it is automatically placed in the appropriate slot available in the nearest city. You can later change the slot each Work takes from the Your Culture screen (see below). Indeed, it is highly recommendable that you get acquainted with that process, since you'll need to shuffle around your Great Works in order to activate Theming Bonuses in the appropriate buildings. Slots are found in two main types of buildings: *'Culture buildings' **Great Works of Writing: ***Royal Library - 1 slot (Assyrian unique replacement for Library; also provides extra XP for units trained in the city if the slot is filled) ***Amphitheater - 1 slot **Great Works of Art or Artifact: ***Cathedral - 1 slot (Only available to cities following a religion with the Cathedrals belief) ***Museum - 2 slots **Great Works of Music: ***Opera House - 1 slot ***Ceilidh Hall - 1 slot (Celtic unique replacement for Opera House) ***Broadcast Tower - 1 slot *'World and National Wonders' (Many of these also have slots for Great Works of a certain type - they're especially useful because most of them have multiple slots and can thus enjoy the special Theming Bonuses.) **Great Works of Writing: ***National Epic - 1 slot ***Heroic Epic - 1 slot ***Great Library - 2 slots ***Oxford University - 2 slots ***Globe Theatre - 2 slots **Great Works of Art or Artifact: ***Palace - 1 slot ***Parthenon - 1 slot (Includes a Great Work of Art) ***Sistine Chapel - 2 slots ***Uffizi - 3 slots (Requires Aesthetics) ***Hermitage - 3 slots ***Louvre - 4 slots (Requires Exploration) **Great Works of Music: ***Broadway - 3 slots ***Sydney Opera House - 2 slots Theming Bonus All buildings that contain more than one slot for Great Work are able to generate a special Theming Bonus. To receive this bonus, you need to fill all the slots with Great Works of the appropriate properties, according to the special conditions of the relevant building. Mouse over the Bonus number next to the slots in the Tourism Overview screen to find out the exact requirements for the Theme for the building. Sometimes they could be "Different Eras and Different Civilizations", or otherwise "The Same Era and the Same Civilization", etc. Bonuses can be partial, or complete, depending on whether you've completed all or only some of the requirements. Theming Bonus provides extra Culture and Tourism for the city and your empire. Moving and Trading Great Works Great Works can be looted from enemy cities, and they can be moved from building to building and city to city within your empire. This is done by opening the Tourism Overview screen, clicking on the "Your Culture" tab, selecting a Great Work in its slot, then clicking on an empty slot. The Work will then move to the new slot. You can also Swap Works with other civilizations you're not at war with. This is also easy - just open the Swap Great Works tab in the Tourism Overview screen, choose one of your Works in the swapping slot above, then the Work you want to swap for from the list below. Note that you can only swap Works of the same type (e.g. a Great Work of Writing for Great Work of Writing). You don't even need to negotiate with the other civilization; the process is automatic. Note that civilizations can choose which Great Works they want to swap, so you won't see all Great Works they have available - just the ones they chose to offer. Similarly, you can leave a Great Work in the swapping slot, and the other civilizations will be able to exchange it for another of their own. So, if you have some Great Works you have no use for, and you need some Works from a specific era or civilization to complete a Theming Bonus, but no one is willing to swap the Works you need right now, leave some of yours in the slot and wait - you may get lucky eventually! List of Great People and Their Respective Works This list is incomplete. Please help expanding this list by adding more! Links to Wikipedia or other appropriate sources are provided after the item. Great Writers *Aesop - Fables *Vittoro Alfieri - Saul *Dante Alighieri - The Divine Comedy *Ludovico Ariosto - Orlando Furioso *Aristophanes - Lysistrata *Roberto Arlt - Los Siete Locos *Jane Austen - Pride and Prejudice *Honoré de Balzac - Le Père Goriot *Baudelaire - Les Fleurs du Mal *L. Frank Baum - The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Bertrand de Bar-sur-Aube - Girart de Vienne *Beaumarchais - Mariage de Figaro *Harriet Beecher - Uncle Tom's Cabin *Bhasa - Urubhanga *Albert Camus - L' Etranger *Cao Xueqin - Hong Lou Meng *Lewis Carroll - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra - Don Quixote *Geoffrey Chaucer - Canterbury Tales *Anton Chekhov - The Seagull *James Fenimore Cooper - The Last of the Mohicans *Stephen Crane - The Red Badge of Courage *Emperor Daigo - Kokin Wakashu *Ruben Dario - Azul *Charles Dickens - A Christmas Carol *Emily Dickinson - Poems *Diderot - L'Encyclopédie *Fyodor Dostoyevsky - Crime and Punishment *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - The Sign of the Four *Alexandre Dumas - Les Trois Mousquetaires *Erasme - L'éloge à la Folie (Despite the work being written in Latin, the game uses its French name.) *Edward FitzGerald - Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam *F. Scott Fitzgerald - The Great Gatsby *Gustave Flaubert - Madame Bovary *De La Fontaine - Fables *Nikolai Gogol - Revizor *Maxim Gorky - Na Dne *Jose Hernandez - Martin Fierro *Nathaniel Hawthorne - Twice-Told Tales *Homer - Odyssey *Victor Hugo - Les Miserables *Washington Irving - The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon *Jorge Isaacs - Maria *Kalidasa - Abhij *Rudyard Kipling - Barrack Room Ballads *Lanling Xiaoxiao Sheng - Jin Ping Mei *D. H. Lawrence - Lady Chatterly's Lover *Lucian - A True Story *Sir Thomas Malory - Le Morte d'Arthur *Marivaux - L'Ile aux esclaves *Christopher Marlowe - Doctor Faustus *Herman Melville - Moby Dick *Molière - Dom Juan *Monzaemon Chikamatsu - Shinju Ten no Amijima *Murasaki Shikibu - The Tale of Genji *Natsume Soseki - I am a Cat *Ovid - Metamorphoses *Francesco Petrarca - Il Canzoniere *Edgar Allan Poe - The Raven *Marcel Proust - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu *Qu Yuan - Chu Ci *Francois Rabelais - La Vie de Gargantua et de Pantagruel *Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi - Masnavi *Jean-Paul Sartre - Les Mots *Friedrich Schiller - Die Rauber *Mary Shelley - Frankenstein *Shi Naian - Shuihu Zhuan *Edmund Spencer - The Faerie Queene *William Shakespeare - Macbeth *Sophocles - Oedipus Rex *Henry David Thoreau - Walden *Leo Tolstoy - War and Peace *Mark Twain - The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *Ueda Akinari - Ugetsu Monogatari *Valmiki - Ramayana *Jules Verne - Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea *Virgil - Aeneid *Voltaire - Candide *Vyasa - Mahabharata *H. G. Wells - The Time Machine *Walt Whitman - Leaves of Grass *Yoshida Kenko - Tsurezuregusa *Émile Zola - Germinal Great Artists *Lawrence Alma-Tadema - Phidias Showing the Frieze of the Parthenon to his Friends (View) *Giuseppe Arcimboldo - Vertumnus (View) *Kamaleddin Behzad - Yusef and Zulaikha (View) *Giovanni Bellini - Naked Young Woman in front of the Mirror (View) *Giotto di Bondone - Adoration of the Magi (View) *Sandro Boticelli - The Birth of Venus (View) *Pieter Bruegel the Elder - Tower of Babel (View) *Michelangelo Buonarroti - God Creating Adam (View) *Gustave Caillebotte - Paris Street; Rainy Day *Mary Cassatt - The Child's Bath *Paul Cézanne - The Card Players *Jean Clouet - Portrait of Francois I (View) *Jacques-Louis David - The Death of Marat *Eugène Delacroix - Liberty Leading the People *Paul Delaroche - The Execution of Lady Jane Grey *Edgar Degas - L'Absinthe *Asher Brown Durand - Kindred Spirits *Jan van Eyck - Portrait of a Man in a Turban *Jean-Honoré Fragonard - The Swing *Caspar David Friedrich - Wanderer Above a Sea of Fog *Paul Gauguin - Upaupa Schneklud (View) *El Greco - View of Toledo *Vincent van Gogh - Starry Night *George Gower - The Armada Portrait of Elizabeth I of England *Francisco de Goya - The Third of May 1808 *August Haake - Field with Sheafs *Martin Johnson Heade - Giant Magnolias on a Blue Velvet Cloth *George P. A. Healy - The Peacemakers *Hiranand - Da'ud Receives a Robe of Honor from Mun'im Khan (View) *Hans Holbein the Younger - Henry VIII *Winslow Homer - Breezing Up (A Fair Wind) *Sergey Vasilyevich Ivanov - Russian Tsar in XVI (View) *Jiao Bingzhen - Leaf 2 (Painting of Ladies) (View) *Katsushika Hokusai - The Great Wave off Kanagawa *Gustav Klimt - Der Kuss *Edmund Leighton - The Accolade (View) *Edouard Manet - A Bar at the Folie-Bergere *Bernardo Martorell - Saint George Killing the Dragon (View) *Antonello da Messina - Saint Jerome in his Study *Amadeo Modigliani - Jacques and Berthe Lipchitz *Claude Monet - Water Lilies *Samuel F. B. Morse - Gallery of the Louvre (View) *Sultan Muhammad - Muhammad's Ascent into Heaven (View) *Edvard Munch - The Scream *Pablo Picasso - Les Demoiselles d'Avignon *Frans Post - Landscape with an Ant Bear (View) *Qiu Ying - Spring Morning in the Han Palace (View) *Raja Ravi Varma - Skanda Seat on a Peacock (View) *Frederick Remington - A Dash for the Timber (View) *Pierre-Auguste Renoir - Luncheon of the Boating Party *Rembrandt van Rijn - The Nightwatch (View) *Peter Paul Rubens - Rubens and Isabella Brant in the Honeysuckle Bower (View) *Raffaello Sanzio - Portrait of Bindo Altoviti *Georges Seurat - A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte *Bartholomeus Spranger - Self-Portrait (View) *Gilbert Stuart - George Washington (Landsdowne portrait) (View) *Tintoretto - Last Supper *Titian - Equestrian Portrait of Charles V *Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec - Ball at the Moulin Rouge *Paolo Uccello - Saint George and the Dragon *Leonardo da Vinci - Mona Lisa *Jan Vermeer - Girl with a Pearl Earring *Wang Ximeng - A Thousand Li of Rivers and Mountains (View) *James Abbott McNeill Whistler - Arrangement in Grey and Black: Portrait of the Artist's Mother *Grant Wood - American Gothic *Yanagawa Shigenobu - Hataori (View) *Zhang Zeduan - Along the River During Qingming Festival *Francisco de Zurbaran - Saint Francis in Meditation (View) Great Musicians *John Adams - Shaker Loop (Listen) *Johann Sebastian Bach - Brandenburg Concerto *Louis W. Ballard - Katcina Dances (Listen) *Ludwig van Beethoven - Fifth Symphony *Prince Benbadhanabangse - Lao Duang Duen Trem *Alban Berg - Lulu *David Blanasi - Didgeridoo Improvisation *Johannes Brahms - Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Benjamin Britten - Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra *Prince Buster - Al Capone *William Byrd - Agnus Dei (Listen) *John Cage - In a Landscape (Listen) *Carlos Chavez - Sinfonia India *Frederic Chopin - Raindrops (Listen) *Pak Cokro - Ladrang Sri Duhito (Listen) *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean *Sayed Darwish - Ana Haweet (Listen) *Claude Debussy - Sunken Cathedral *Guillaume Dufay - Ave Maris Stella *Anton Dvorak - Symphony No. 9 *Duke Ellington - Caravan *Enheduanna - Nin Me Schara (Listen) *Erken - Symphony No. 1 *Gaspar Fernandes - Xicochi *Claude François - Alexandrie Alexandra (Listen) *Francisco Manuel da Silva - Te Deum (Listen) *Giovanni Gabrieli - Magnum Mysterium (Listen) *George Gershwin - I Got Rhythm *Carlo Gesualdo - Poiche L'Avida Sete (Listen) *Guido - Ut Queant Laxis *George Handel - Water Music *Franz Joseph Haydn - Symphony No. 93 *Higuchi - Daha (Listen) *Gustav Holst - Saturn (Listen) *Charles Ives - Variations on America *Ji Kang - Guangling San (Link directs to Chinese Wikipedia entry.) *Al-Kindi - Dervish Tune (Listen) *Orlande de Lassus - Bonjour mon Coeur (Listen) *Solomon Linda - Mbube (Listen) *Franz Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody *Emerico Lobo de Mesquita - Regina Salve (Listen) *Guillaume de Machaut - Messe (Listen) *Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 5 *Mirabai - Payoji Maine *Mesomedes - Hymn to the Muse (Listen) *Mikhail Mishaqah - Dervish Tune *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Modest Mussorgsky - Night on Bald Mountain *R. Carlos Nakai - Song for the Morning Star (Listen) *Jacob Obrecht - Salve Regina (Listen) *Johannes Ockeghem - Kyrie (Listen) *Niccolo Paganini - Caprice 24 *Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina - Missa Papae Marcelli *Hanna Petros - Syriac Hymn *Josquin des Prez - Nymphes des Bois *Rakha - Jhaptal *Maurice Ravel - String Quartet *Steve Reich - Electric Counterpoint *Silvestre Revueltas - Sensemaya *Johann Strauss II - Die Fledermaus (Listen) *Richard Strauss - Also Sprach Zarathustra *Camille Saint-Saens - Symphony No. 3 *Esteban Salas y Castro - Gloria *Erik Satie - Parade (Listen) *Manuel Saumell - Contradanzas *Thomas Tallis - Spem in Alium *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Giuseppe Verdi - Pace, pace mio Dio! (from La Forza del Destino) (Listen) *Richard Wagner - Die Walkure *Hugo Wolf - Magdlein (Listen) *Yamada Kengyo - Sakura Gari *Yatsuhashi Kengyo - Rokudan (Listen) *Ziryab - Lamma Bada Great Works from Hidden Antiquity Sites *''Bakshali Manuscript'' *''Book of Kells'' *''Code of Hammurabi'' *''Codex Borgia'' *''Codex Perez'' *''Dead Sea Scrolls'' *''Epic of Gilgamesh'' *''Jushichijo Kempo'' *''Kedukan Bukin Stone'' *''Linear B Shards'' *''Mawangdui Silk Texts'' *''Nag Hammadi'' *''Papyrus of Ani'' *''Roak Runestone'' *''Rosetta Stone''